Sharon Carter (Earth-199999)
( ), ally of Captain America; formerly | Relatives = Peggy Carter (great aunt; deceased); Michael Carter (grandfather; deceased) Harrison Carter (great grandfather, deceased); Amanda Carter (great grandmother, deceased); | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Triskelion, Washington, D.C. | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government agent; former S.H.I.E.L.D. agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | HistoryText = Sharon Carter was a field agent with S.H.I.E.L.D.. She was also the niece of S.H.I.E.L.D. founder Peggy Carter, but she didn't talk about this part of her life much to avoid receiving special treatment. She was given a mission by Director Nick Fury to discreetly monitor and protect Steven Rogers at his home when he was off duty, adopting a cover as a nurse, moving into an adjacent apartment, and sometimes flirting with him. However, she never told her aunt about her assignment, feeling that Peggy kept so many secrets already that she didn't want her aunt to have to keep one from Steve after everything he'd come to mean to her. The assignment came to an abrupt end one night when she heard gunshots, and crept into Steve apartment to find not only her charge, but also Fury, who had been shot and grievously wounded by sniper fire from a nearby building. Carter called in support and administered first aid, while Rogers left to pursue the shooter. The incident proved to be part of a sequence of events leading to a coup engineered by hidden elements of Hydra. At first she was alarmed by orders for S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to capture Steve Rogers, and demanded Agent Sitwell to let the agents know the reason they were hunting down Captain America. World Security Council Secretary Alexander Pierce walked in and claimed that Rogers withheld information about Fury's death. Later at the Triskelion, she overheared Rogers announcing through the PA that Hydra had infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D. and were planning on using Project Insight to commit mass murder, and urged every clean agent to stand up. She bore witness to an armed takeover in an operations room, and while she did her best to prevent Hydra's plans from coming to fruition, a gunfight erupted that gave Hydra the chance to commence a launch sequence for Project Insight. Carter got through the ordeal of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s subsequent collapse, and turned instead to the CIA, where she could continue to use her skills to best effect. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = C.I.A. agent gear | Transportation = | Weapons = Laser sight-equipped, fabrique-nationale FNP-45 tactical | Notes = * Emily VanCamp portrays Sharon Carter in Captain America: The Winter Soldier and Captain America: Civil War. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Шэрон Картер (199999) Category:Carter Family Category:2014 Character Debuts